Today, users are able to create, organize, share, and/or interact with a wide variety of digital information or content. In one example, a user may interact with travel directions provided by a mapping application on a cell phone. In another example, a user may be able to create a social network profile that may be shared with friends through a social network service. To aid users in locating desired content, search engines may provide organized content to users in response to user search queries (e.g., a photo sharing search engine, a web page search engine, a file system search engine, etc.). Such content may be organized into textual and/or visual lists. Unfortunately, displaying content within such content organization structures may not provide a dynamic view of the content over time. Conventional content organizational structures may not illustrate relationships between content, how content has evolved over time, and/or spatial information of such content. Accordingly, the user may be left to sift through a vast amount of unorganized content to locate desired content while other information may be unavailable to users in a digestible form using current conventional methods.